One Year
by toloveher
Summary: One shot of the story I'm writing. Spencer and Ashley's anniversary.


Spencer was frowning when she entered her dorm. On one hand, she had a roughly good time. Ashley made the effort for Spencer to have the most fun she could, and she spent the whole night with her. On the other, Ashley forgot it was their anniversary. Their one year too. Spencer didn't care the excuse- It was a 'big fucking deal' to her. Ashley remembered the monthly anniversaries, how could she forget the one year mark? Did she not care anymore?

Spencer frowned even harder when she saw her roommate sleeping in her bed. She wanted to talk about it for once- but the one she could talk about it with was asleep. She definitely couldn't talk to Ashley- she might make her mad or she might have been laughed at, and the one thing she hated more than anything was being taken as a joke. She wasn't going to risk anything.

She laid down on her bed, only to feel a dent hit her back. She cursed _what the fuck?_ And got back up. She could see much due to the limited lighting, but she saw enough of the brown medium sized box that laid in the middle of her bed. There was a card on top.

_Did you really think I'd forget?_

The smile seemed permanent on Spencer's face. She knew Ashley wouldn't forget. She knew she could count on her baby. She quickly opened the box top, to find it full of paper. There were many folded sheets, into little squares. Some were crumpled. Some were just little scraps of nothing. But they all had writing on them- little Ashley writing. The papers filled the box. In the middle, there was a little jewelry box. Another card sat on top of the jewelry box. Spencer's smile disappeared in awe. She picked up the letter.

_These are all letters, and they are all addressed to you. I never sent them to you, but they are all yours now. I meant every word, and you were the only thing on my mind while I wrote each word. I love you Spencer, This is for many years up ahead._

_Yours, Ashley._

Spencer's smile crept up again. She picked up the box- excited and weary. She liked the suspense, but opened the box anyway. Ashley was always good at surprises.

The bracelet was shaped in a circle, with charms hanging off; there were about 10 total. It was gorgeous- so gorgeous that Spencer's mouth shaped a perfect O. She inspected each charm specifically- glowing at each as if it were a sacred jewel. Each charm held a moment that meant the world to both Spencer and Ashley. Like the kitten that started the chain, indicating the memory of Kiki- the cat that Spencer and Ashley fell in love with. Another was the ocean, where the girls had spent hundreds of hours doing everything that they could think of. Or like the charm of a teddy bear, which Spencer won for Ashley the day they met at the carnival. Like the Eiffel tower, indicating the week that they spent in Paris on a field trip, while growing more and more in love with each other as each day passed by. Spencer remembered every moment-every period of time. She smiled at each memory, and smiled even more as the goose bumps rolled across her body as the feelings rose once again. Each held a captive moment in their lives- their lives together. On the back of each charm held the dates of the events that the charm held.

When she put the bracelet on, she started to cry. She didn't know why, but she did. She was just so happy- so in love. All she could feel was Ashley's love and she knew; just by the bracelet that she'd feel it forever. She loved Ashley more than she ever had, and she knew from that moment she could never stop. There would be no end to the "us" her and Ashley occupied, and she was excited for the forever that came with Ashley Davies. Ashley loved her, and Spencer loved her even more. And in their world, that was all that mattered.

There was no way that she could deny anything that came with Ashley- any request, any feeling, just anything- she could not deny her. She was completely incapable and she didn't want to either. Ashley was hers, so what more could she ever want? She could feel Ashley's love, her love for Ashley, and their love infused all at once, and it felt amazing on her skin and in her soul- just where it belonged. Just how each of them belonged- by each other's sides and in each other's arms. How it was ultimately meant to be.

Nicole smiled from her bed; she awoke from Spencer's silent crying. She sighed at her roommate's lovestruckness. Ashley's love was always the best color on Spencer.


End file.
